


Потребности

by Звёздный Ангел (StarAngel74)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drama, Feelings, Happy Ending, Humor, Missing Scene, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarAngel74/pseuds/%D0%97%D0%B2%D1%91%D0%B7%D0%B4%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9%20%D0%90%D0%BD%D0%B3%D0%B5%D0%BB
Summary: Проснувшись после многолетней спячки, Кроули, к своему ужасу, обнаружил, что за это время ангел нашел себе очень интересное занятие. В клубе. И это отнюдь не танцы.Итого: удовлетворяющий свои потребности Азирафель и жестоко страдающий от ревности Кроули. Но, возможно, демон страдает зря?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Потребности

**Author's Note:**

> П Р Е Д У П Р Е Ж Д Е Н И Я:  
> 1\. Это не то, о чём вы подумали.  
> 2\. Если вам понравилось то, о чем вы подумали, и вы уже замираете в предвкушении – поверьте, вам не стоит читать этот текст.  
> 3\. Оскара Уайльда не будет.

_Как вам не стыдно!_  
_М. Задорнов_

Вышедший из клуба вместе с Азирафелем мужчина наклонился к ангелу – слишком близко, по мнению Кроули, – и начал что-то нашептывать ему на ушко – со слишком сладким выражением на холеном лице. С трудом подавив в себе желание испепелить наглеца на месте, Кроули скрылся за углом и зашипел.

Танцы, значит. Ну да, видит он, какие тут танцы.Безжалостное Солнце, вольготно раскинувшись в безоблачном небе, издевательски гладило своими лучами спину, словно утешая – ничего, Кроули, переживешь и это. Он бы и пережил, если бы знал – как.

Проснувшись неделю назад и ужаснувшись, что проспал так долго, Кроули привел себя в надлежащий вид и первым делом отправился к Азирафелю, прихватив коробку самых лучших конфет в городе. После инцидента со святой водой душевная боль уже поутихла, пора было мириться, если ангел его не выгонит.

Ангел не выгнал и, казалось, был рад видеть Кроули. Взаимные извинения, бутылочка коллекционного вина в честь примирения, слово за слово… Все новости за полвека… Наконец, Кроули попытался выяснить, чем все это время занимался Азирафель. Тот с воодушевлением принялся рассказывать о миллионе разных дел и увлечений и со смущенным видом закончил танцами.

– Ты научился танцевать гавот? Серьезно? Ангелы же не танцуют! – переспросил Кроули, поставив на стол опустевший бокал и весело глядя на сидящего перед ним ангела.

– Ну, – улыбнулся Азирафель, – мне показалось это интересным.

– И где же теперь такому учат?

– Да так, есть один клуб на Портленд-Плейс.

Больше ничего вытащить из ангела не удалось. На все дальнейшие расспросы он смущенно отводил взгляд, теребил край жилета, смотрел в пол и изо всех сил старался перевести тему.

Кроули сделал в уме пометку. На следующий день он ненавязчиво поинтересовался упомянутым ангелом клубом у нужных людей и от рассказанного пришел в ужас. Нет, не может быть, – твердил себе демон. Здесь какая-то ошибка. Проще пойти и увидеть все самому.

Ну, вот и увидел. Лучше бы проспал еще лет двести.

Надежда, как известно, умирает последней. Поэтому Кроули снова осторожно выглянул из-за угла и решил за парочкой проследить. Парочка же, не подозревая о слежке и оживленно разговаривая, неторопливым шагом направилась в сторону Сохо. 

Где-то на полдороги незнакомец попытался ангела легонько приобнять за плечи. Кроули зашипел и тут же материализовал на дороге булыжник. Джентльмен споткнулся, чуть не упал и руки от ангела убрал. Когда они дошли до книжного магазина, Азирафель открыл дверь и галантно пропустил своего спутника внутрь, потом зашел сам. Табличка на двери все еще гласила «закрыто».

Кроули до крови закусил губу. Вот, значит, как. Все, что ему оставалось – отправиться восвояси и как следует напиться.

Проведя бессонную ночь, на следующий день демон снова пришел к клубу и, пнув дверь ногой, зашел внутрь, вытащив из воздуха приглашение. Азирафель обнаружился в окружении нескольких модно одетых джентльменов. Видя взгляды, какие бросали на ангела, да и на него самого некоторые господа, Кроули с трудом удержался от совершения масштабного злодеяния. Уж что-что, а распознавать похоть он умел отлично.

– На пару с-с-слов, – Кроули выдернул ангела из толпы и потащил его подальше от сомнительного общества, даже не заметив, что шипит. 

– Кроули! Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Это я тебя хочу с-с-спросить, что _ты_ здесь делаеш-шь! С-среди этих вс-с-сех… С-с-сатана, да мне тут даже работать не надо – с-сиди, наблюдай, да пиш-ши отчеты. 

– Кроули! Успокойся и не позорь меня перед джентльменами. В последнее время заданий сверху не так уж и много. И мне, знаешь ли, нужно как-то удовлетворять свои потребности…

Кроули потерял дар речи. Удовлетворять потребности?! 

– Тогда, может, возьмеш-шь с-сегодня с-с с-собой меня? С-смертные и в подметки не годятся оккультным существам в части… удовлетворения потребнос-с-стей, – ехидно спросил демон. Его трясло.

– Тебе это не нужно, – твердо ответил ангел.

– Ах, вот как? Откуда тебе знать, что мне нуж-ш-шно?

– Кроули, уверяю тебя, – стоял на своем ангел. 

Ни слова не говоря, демон развернулся и вышел вон, основательно хлопнув дверью. Внутри все пылало. Нет, он этого так не оставит! 

За углом Кроули прятаться не стал, а вместо этого зашел в магазин галантереи, располагавшийся напротив клуба. Внушив продавцу, что он, Кроули – естественная часть окружающей обстановки, демон занял великолепную позицию у окна. Вход в клуб был виден как на ладони. В него входили и выходили какие-то господа, но ангела не было. В магазине мерно тикали часы, тихо шаркали шаги, кто-то что-то спрашивал, продавец шуршал оберткой, заворачивая товар. Все эти звуки скребли битым стеклом по оголенным нервам Кроули.

Где-то через час с небольшим двери отворились и из клуба, наконец, вышел Азирафель – теперь уже с двумя спутниками. 

Кроули рассмотрел их как следует. Вчерашнего он тоже запомнил. Найти не составит труда. И тогда они сильно пожалеют, что позволили себе не то, что прикоснуться, а даже взглянуть на его ангела... О, как они пожалеют! Тонкие губы скривились в мстительной усмешке.

Давешняя история повторилась с той разницей, что гостей Азирафеля было теперь двое. По дороге стараниями Кроули в голове одного из них крепко поселилась мечта как можно скорее дойти до уборной.

После того, как они зашли в книжный магазин, несчастный демон взвыл и побрел домой напиваться. 

Часом позже, сидя в кресле перед большим камином и приканчивая вторую бутылку скотча, он разрывался между двумя противоречивыми желаниями. Одна его часть страстно желала спалить к чертям полгорода, а другая – забраться в кровать под одеяло и тихо выть от обиды на ангела и от жалости к себе. 

Кроули допил остатки скотча. Воображение, так часто спасающее демона, теперь решило поиграть в свою игру. Кроули проигрывал. Ему представлялось, как чужие пальцы расстегивают жилет его ангела, снимают с шеи бабочку, добираются до пуговиц на рубашке… О, Сатана, за что? Шесть тысяч лет! Он ждал, лелеял надежду словно маленький росток, и вот теперь, несчастное, едва окрепшее растеньице безжалостно вырвали с корнем и выбросили на дорогу, под колеса экипажей, новомодных автомобилей и копыта лошадей. Азирафель… как он может? Со смертными… Да еще с несколькими сразу!

Сам Кроули считал это нонсенсом. Мало ли, что тела похожи… По сути – совершенно другой вид. Нет уж, увольте. Все равно, что… При одной мысли об этом демону становилось нехорошо, поэтому он никогда не мог довести это сравнение до конца, но где-то на задворках сознания фигурировали маленькие пушистые котята с большими и печальными глазами. Поэтому он никак не мог понять, что такое нашло на ангела. Или… кто угодно, только не грязный падший демон? Стало еще больнее. 

Остаток ночи Кроули провел, продолжая напиваться и размышляя о способах уничтожения чертова клуба. В любом другом случае он бы изучил как следует все, что там происходит, и написал бы отличный отчет вниз, обязательно присвоив организацию заведения себе. За время сна нужно было срочно отчитываться. Но не тогда, когда дело касается ангела. _Его_ ангела. К Гавриилу все отчеты! Клуб должен быть уничтожен! Желательно немедленно!

Последовательно рассмотрев поджог, подрыв, удар молнии, выход Темзы из берегов с последующим наводнением, народные волнения, революцию, свержение монархии и завоевание Англии Францией, Германией или Россией, Кроули уже под утро пришел к странному выводу о том, что проще всего закрыть заведение, пробудив отвращение к мздоимству у властей города. Прикончив очередную бутылку, демон посмотрел вверх и истерически рассмеялся.

А на следующий день их было уже трое. Вместе с ангелом – четверо. И все прошли в книжный магазин. Один из них попытался обнять ангела за талию, за что тут же поплатился испачканным пиджаком – спокойно пролетавший мимо голубь внезапно решил: сейчас или никогда! На еще одного кавалера демон успел наслать икоту.

Моральные силы Кроули были на исходе, но он твердо собирался прояснить все до конца. А дальше… будь, что будет! И ничего, что дверь закрыта, он демон, в конце концов! Ему положено. И расстраивать чужие планы ему тоже положено, особенно – планы ангелов.

Немного подождав, Кроули подошел к двери и внимательно посмотрел на дверной замок. Замок определил пространство вероятностей, просчитал эвентуальные исходы, вычислил допустимые перспективы и через три секунды беззвучно открылся*.

– То-то же, – ухмыльнулся Кроули.

Проникнув в книжный магазин, он огляделся. В зале было тихо. Он прошел к лестнице и бесшумно стал подниматься на второй этаж. Он должен успеть, пока не случилось чего-нибудь… Цензурное определение этому «чему-нибудь» мозг Кроули давать категорически отказывался. Две комнаты, какая-то из них была спальней. Кажется, левая? Кроули подошел к двери и прислушался. Оттуда раздался хорошо различимый сладострастный стон.

Перед глазами у несчастного демона все поплыло, ударом ноги он распахнул дверь, даже не поняв, закрыта она была или нет. 

– Ангел, что ты здес-с-с-сьделаеш-шь? –прошипел Кроули, наткнувшись на удивленный взгляд голубых глаз. Кажется, он не очень оригинален с вопросами в последнее время.

– Мне нужно спросить тебя о том же, Кроули, – спокойно ответил Азирафель.

Тот остолбенел. 

Это была не спальня. Небольшая уютная комната с несколькими книжными шкафами и старинным бюро. Посреди комнаты стоял стол, на нем расположились три чашки с чаем, четвертая была в руках у одного из этих сомнительных типов. В центре стола находилось большое блюдо с целой горой различных сладостей. Господин, сидящий слева от ангела, с аппетитом уплетал сконы, продолжая издавать совершенно неприличные стоны удовольствия. При этом Кроули не ощущал даже следов похоти, зато в воздухе витало кое-что другое. 

Щелчком пальцев он отключил разум смертных.

– Ох, ну зачем ты так, – укоризненно покачал головой Азирафель, – я думаю, нам следует отпустить этих джентльменов. С этими словами он тоже щелкнул пальцами. Джентльмены очнулись, и, к большому удивлению Кроули, вежливо распрощались и покинули помещение.

– Теперь объясни, мой дорогой, что означает это внезапное вторжение, – ангел встал со стула и подошел к Кроули, укоризненно глядя на него и ожидая ответа.

– Я… Я увидел вас, забеспокоился… и пришел вытаскивать тебя из лап этих развратников! – нашелся демон. В конце концов, это было правдой. О причинах беспокойства он предпочел умолчать.

– О! Так мило с твоей стороны… Но…так ты подумал, что я…и эти трое… – пробормотал Азирафель и начал заливаться краской, – но как ты мог так думать обо мне?!

– Ангел, а что я должен был думать? Ты бы видел, как они на тебя смотрели! И что излучали! – прорычал Кроули, – а потом ты мне что-то плёл об удовлетворении потребностей. И это же смертные! Думаешь, я мог просто так это все оставить?

Азирафель снова охнул и в отчаянии прикрыл рукой глаза. Щеки пылали.

– Пожалуй, нам не повредит бутылочка вина, – прошептал ангел и стал спускаться по лестнице. Кроули был полностью с ним солидарен.

Беседа продолжилась в задней комнате магазина.

– Кроули, я не знаю, что ты там себе навоображал, но это ничего общего не имеет с действительностью, – строго сказал Азирафель, сделал большой глоток и поставил бокал на стол.

– А что же имеет? – поинтересовался Кроули, подливая себе вина.

Ангел вздохнул.

– Я с большим удовольствием стал ходить в этот клуб, чтобы выучить гавот. Ты спал, а мне было скучно! – начал свое повествование Азирафель и обвиняюще посмотрел на демона.

Кроули предпочел никак не реагировать.

– Так вот, когда я, наконец, понял, что там происходит на самом деле, я пришел в ужас. С этим надо было что-то делать. Нет, я бы понял, если бы люди нашли свою любовь, – ответил ангел, глядя на вопросительно поднятую бровь Кроули, – но я за все время знаю лишь один такой случай. В основном же, как ты это правильно заметил – просто похоть. 

– И что же ты с ними делал? Наставлял на путь истинный? – демон, наконец, расслабился и откинулся на спинку кресла.

– Видишь ли, я не мог сделать это напрямую. Пришлось бы использовать слишком много чудес или благословений. А это, как ты знаешь, лимитировано. Поэтому, все, что я мог придумать, чтобы улучшить ситуацию – переводить одно сладострастие в… скажем так – другое, менее опасное. Я вызывал в них любовь к сладостям.А это небольшая и малозатратная корректировка, на целое чудо не тянет.

– Серьезно? Приводил к себе и… поил чаем с тортиками? – Кроули несколько секунд остолбенело смотрел на ангела, а потом расхохотался. Он все смеялся и никак не мог остановиться, вспоминая джентльмена, страстно стенающего от поедания сконов. Такое мог сотворить только Азирафель.

– Ангел, – наконец, смог проговорить Кроули, – ты бесподобен. Но что это, ради всего…, за удовлетворение потребностей такое?

– О, Кроули, я же все-таки ангел! Я же тебе говорил – заданий сверху стало мало, а я нуждаюсь в сотворении добрых дел! Так что это, можно сказать, добровольная инициатива по зову души.

Кроули закрыл глаза. Так вот что означала фраза «тебе это не нужно». Гм, действительно. На сердце (или что там вместо него у демонов) стало тепло и удивительно легко.

Азирафель помялся, словно желая о чем-то спросить, но не осмеливаясь, но, наконец, решился: 

– Кроули, ты же искушаешь людей, разве ты сам не…

Кроули с изумлением воззрился на ангела.

– Что я «не…»? За кого ты вообще меня принимаешь? – спросил он, но, видя краснеющего Азирафеля, смилостивился, – ангел, я, конечно, иногда искушаю, но это не значит, что я же и должен принимать непосредственное участие во всех искушениях. Это нелепо. Я что, инкуб какой-нибудь?

Инкубы и суккубы были ниже по рангу, чем Кроули, он считал их совершенно безмозглыми и слегка презирал. 

– Пойми, все, что глубоко не затрагивает сердце и душу человека, можно очень легко перенаправить на другой объект – будь то ненависть или страсть. Сильно – не значит глубоко. Да, иногда мне приходилось привлекать кого-нибудь к себе, но потом я просто перенаправлял этот интерес в нужную мне сторону – на другого человека. И все! Все, ангел! По сути, ты сейчас сделал то же самое. Это один и тот же принцип! В самом крайнем случае я вызываю инкубов, если это требуется – пусть выполняют свою работу. Я-то тут причем?! Ты же не считаешь, что я, искушая человека чревоугодием, должен обжираться вместе с ним за компанию или, насылая уныние, сам впадать в депрессию на месяц? Это нелепо! – разошелся демон. 

– Ох, прости, я не знал специфику твоей работы, – судя по виду ангела, он был удовлетворен ответом.

– Ну вот, теперь знаешь! К тому же, когда в рамках Соглашения ты делал мою работу, ты же как-то умудрялся избегать непосредственного участия… Так что прошу прекратить всякие… инсинуации в мой адрес, – ответил Кроули, остывая, – и вообще, к таким искушениям я прибегаю вынужденно и крайне редко. Даже не помню, когда в последний раз этим занимался. Люди, как всегда, делают все сами…только успевай записывать.

– Но неужели тебе не было никогда интересно, как это… – продолжая краснеть, спросил ангел. Он опустил глаза от смущения, но ему, похоже, было столь любопытно, что он пересилил себя. 

– Но не со смертными же! – снова возмутился Кроули, но вовремя прикусил язык, пока Азирафель не понял, с кем ему было бы действительно интересно попробовать – «как это». 

– Ну что ты, нет, конечно! – теперь возмутился ангел,– за кого _ты_ меня принимаешь? И, кстати, Кроули, а что ты имел ввиду, когда… гхм… предложил мне...

– Мало ли что я наговорил – я был зол! Не обращай внимания! – поспешно ответил Кроули, пребывая уже на грани паники. Только же, вроде, все наладилось… Черт его дернул напомнить Азирафелю тот разговор!

Ангел задумчиво посмотрел на Кроули. Демон поёрзал и решил срочно перевести беседу в другое русло:

– Ангел, пожалуйста, пообещай мне, что, если я вдруг снова усну, ты меня разбудишь, как только начнешь скучать. Сразу же, ангел. Хорошо?

– Хорошо, мой дорогой, обещаю, – улыбнулся тот.

Вечерело, на улице зажглись фонари, отбрасывая причудливые полоски света на стеллажи с книгами.Кроули потягивал вино и любовался ангелом. Все было просто замечательно, но в его голове снова бродили никому не нужные вопросы. Однажды он за них уже поплатился, но так и не смог ничего поделать со своей исследовательской и любопытной натурой. Интересно, – думал он, глядя, как Азирафель смакует шоколадный торт, –а можно наоборот? Небольшая корректировка, говорите? Гхм… Демон мысленно застонал. Разумеется, он не будет этого делать, только не на ангеле. Но сама мысль была интересная. Надо будет еще к ней вернуться. И еще что-то… что-то такое было странное, над чем ему надо было подумать… Но всё, хватит! Пора уже расслабиться. На сегодня с него более чем достаточно!

На следующий день Азирафель, читая утреннюю газету, наткнулся на объявление, гласящее о временном закрытии некоего клуба на Портленд-Плейс в связи с внезапным прорывом канализации. 

Ангел вздохнул, отложил газету, а затем задумчиво и нежно улыбнулся. И снова вздохнул.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:  
> * - если вы – замок в доме эфирного существа, к которому периодически наведывается существо оккультное, то, чтобы выжить в этих нестандартных условиях, вам волей-неволей придется ускоренно эволюционировать в сторону наращивания у себя искусственного интеллекта. В ближайшие несколько десятков лет замок научится при помощи замочной скважины издали распознавать Кроули и открываться заранее на подходе. Или туго проворачиваться и противно лязгать при распознавании Гавриила. Возможно, вступит в сговор с дверными петлями. Он подумает над этим. Следующей ступенью эволюции будет внезапное закрытие перед лицом наиболее настырных покупателей.


End file.
